¿quieres jugar?
by shila-li
Summary: este es mi primer finc de bleach,plis leanlo y diganme q les parecio y si les gusta el 2cap tendria lemmon
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: para dejar cosas claras, bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, esto solo es un medio de entretenimiento

DISCLAIMER: para dejar cosas claras, bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, esto solo es un medio de entretenimiento.

Esto empieza en un día normal(a lo q se le puede llamar normal en la vida de ichigo) en la habitación de Ichigo, acostada boca bajo se encontraba la morena en la cama de ichigo mientras leía uno de los manga del suso dicho, cuando escucho abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la habitación lo q causo q saliera de sus pensamientos y se sentara en la cama.

-Q pasa ichigo? pregunto la morena al ver una extraña sonrisa en sus labios y sin su característico seño fruncido.

-Rukia quieres…… jugar un juego? contesto acercándose a la cama .

-Tu... quieres jugar a algo conmigo?le pregunto desconfiada " y a este q le pasa esta mas raro de lo normal, pero si solo es un juego esta bien ¿no?" pensaba Rukia

-Si, anda quieres jugar ¿si o no? le dijo seductoramente, agachándose y poniéndose a su altura (la de la morena) y tomándola del mentón haciendo q lo mirara directo a los ojos .

-Es…. esta bien contesto algo nerviosa .

-Bien, párate, este juego cociste en que me digas si te gusta o no.

Si me gusta o no ¿q?pregunto extrañada

Esto contesto tomando firmemente de la cintura a la morena, y besándola con fuerza.

"ichigo me esta besando…. ¿¡q hago!?y desde cuando besa tan bien"pensaba Rukia mientras empezaba a corresponder el rodeando la nuca de ichigo con sus brazos y a profundizar el beso, asta q bruscamente ichigo se separo de ella.

-Ichigo sonreía victorioso mientras veía la cara de confusión de Rukia ¿y te gusto?

-"no puedo responderle q me encanto, eso seria como decirle q lo quiero o mas bien deseo, lo mejor sera seguir el juego"pesaba mientas sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, aunque le contesto provocativamente no se, creo q tendría q volver a probar.

Esta bien contesto agarrando nuevamente a la enana, pero esta vez levantándola y sentándola en el escritorio y besándola con más pasión .

-Y ahora te gusto? pregunto acariciando la cintura de la morena.

-Si contesto saboreándose los labios sensualmente.

-Entonces, pasaremos a lo mas divertido del juego dijo mientras sin ningún respeto desbrochaba la blusa de rukia.

-Espera, ¿y tu familia? pregunto esta, sin detener a ichigo.

-No te preocupes todos están en la clínica y no vuelven asta mañana contesto mientras empezaba besarle el cuello a su compañera, la cual ya no tenia blusa.

-¿Ichigo por q haces esto?pregunto sin saber si era el momento ideal pero si quería continuar debía saber si era solo un juego o algo mas.

-Por que, quiero q la chica a quien amo duerma con migo esta noche contesto mirándola directo a esos ojos violetas q lo vuelven loco.

-pero…¿seguro q solo quieres q durmamos? le contesto con un tono sensual.

-mmmm q te párese, si te contesto después dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama y se colocaba el en sima.

¿Continuara?

Hola a todos los q lean mi finc, primero les agradezco por leerlo y por dejar sus comentarios, bueno depende de ustedes siguieren q siga o lo deje asta aquí ya q el siguiente cap seria el lemmon, plis dejen sus comentarios (sean buenos o malos).

Besos

Xao ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios me fueron muy útiles, bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte, pero les advierto q es la primera vez q hago un lemmon por lo q tuve q mandar de paseo a mi conciencia para poder escribirlo, así q perdonen las incoherencias o las cosas raras q encuentra, pero es q yo jamás me he alejado de unos simples besos y abrazos (en serio),haci q sinceramente es lo mejor q puedo hacerlo(x ahora xd) bueno estero q lo disfruten. xD Xao.

PD: RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89 gracias por decirme q debía cambiarle el rated aunque no se q es, por eso no se si puse el correcto xD, pero espero q este bien.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Ichigo por q haces esto? pregunto sin saber si era el momento ideal pero si quería continuar debía saber si era solo un juego o algo mas.

-Por que, quiero q la chica a quien amo duerma con migo esta noche contesto mirándola directo a esos ojos violetas q lo vuelven loco.

-pero…¿seguro q solo quieres q durmamos? le contesto con un tono sensual.

-mmmm q te párese, si te contesto después dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama y se colocaba el en sima.

**Capitulo2**

Mientras Ichigo seguía besando la suave piel de la morena, esta empezó de desabrochar el pantalón del pelinaranja, una ves q se los hubo sacado, metió las mánanos dentro de los bóxer del chico y empezó a acariciar lentamente su miembro de arriba hacia bajo, asta escucharlo gemir, aunque el tampoco se quedaba a tras después de estar besando los labios de rukia, bajo asta sus pechos apoderándose de uno de ellos con su boca y masajeando el otro con su mano, lo q provocaba tanta excitación en la chica q dejo su labor para empezar acariciar el bien formado torso del shinigami sustituto, el cual empezaba a bajar en su recorrido asta bajar asta el vientre de la chica, en el cual se detuvo solo un momento para poder despojarla de las ultimas prendas, q le quedaban ,se quedo un momento apreciando el magnifico cuerpo de la morena, asta q decido bajar asta la entrepierna de la chica y empezar a besar su vagina introduciendo su húmeda lengua dentro de ella y provocando olas de placer en la chica, mientras ella solo podía gritar el nombre del pelinaranja y clavar sus uñas en la espalda de este. Una ves q este hubo teminado su labor contemplo a una rukia completamente excitada, volvió a besarla y se acomodo entre las piernas de la morena y se introdujo dentro de ella, al sentir la incomodidad de la chica, en peso con un ritmo lento, pero constante, cuando noto que ya no le molestaba su presencia aumento la velocidad, haciendo q la morena gritara cada vez con mas fuerza cada vez q entraba y salía de su cuerpo, aunque el tampoco se quedaba atrás, asta q ambos llegaban al clímax. Ichigo se recostó al lado de ella mientras respiraba entre cortadamente, rukia solo podía contemplarlo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

-¿Ichigo? pronuncio rukia acomodada en su pecho.

-¿Si?pregunto este mirándola a los ojos.

-Te amo

-¿Rukia?

-¿Q?pregunto sintiéndose algo extraña.

-Enana, despierta!! grito ichigo movía a rukia para q despertara.

-Ah? Q?dijo mientras abría los ojos y veía a ichigo sentado en la silla del escritorio al lado de la cama.

-¿Q te pasa enana? llevo mas de 10min intentando despertarte, ¿te siente mal?dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente de la morena para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

-"entonces, lo soñé todo, como pude soñar algo así? aunque pensándolo bien" pesaba rukia.

-Eh!! Enana, deja de soñar despierta y vete a tu habitación, q tengo cosas q hacer le dijo ichigo en su tono pesado de siempre.

-Oye ichigo, ¿porque todo esta tan callado? pregunto rukia parándose frente a el.

-Papá se tubo q quedar en la clínica atendiendo a unos pacientes y Yusu y Karin se quedaron a dormir en casa de una compañera mirándola sin muchas ganas.

-Ichigo…….¿quieres jugar un juego? pregunto sentándose encima de las piernas del chico y poniendo sus manos alrededor de la nuca de este.

-Eh………..no supo q contestar y tampoco pudo continuar ya q rukia había empezado a besarlo y a desarrollar su camisa.

-"Ahora ichigo vamos a repetir mi lindo sueño"pensaba rukia.

**Fin **

**:D**


End file.
